


Join Me?  //  For Warmth // Not Enough

by AlexHunt



Series: Blades of Light and Shadows — Mal Volari x Daenarya [9]
Category: Blades of Light and Shadow (Visual Novel), Choices - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23498656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: This story has Three parts:Join Me?Where in, Daenarya and Mal are basically in a flirting war, so when Daenarya sees Mal bathing in the river she couldn't help herself.For WarmthDaenarya can't stop thinking about the morning and her prank on Mal and what that meant for them.(this part mentions scars and briefly mentions past pain/trauma)Not EnoughThe next morning...
Relationships: Mal Volari/Daenarya, Mal Volari/Main Character (Blades of Light and Shadow)
Series: Blades of Light and Shadows — Mal Volari x Daenarya [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820410
Kudos: 10





	Join Me?  //  For Warmth // Not Enough

This takes place after [Only Fair](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23429083)

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

**Join Me?**

Daenarya knew she shouldn’t, but once she had the idea, she couldn’t get it out of her head. She worried that one day, she might go too far, but if she’d learned anything over the past few months, it was that he could give as good as he could get. 

The traveling party had set up camp in the forest, nearby a glimmering river that had provided them with nourishment and a place to bathe and clean their clothes. They had decided to stay for a couple of days to rest, not knowing what the future held. Today was their last day. They would follow the river for as long as they could, but they did not know how much longer that would be. They each had taken every advantage to enjoy the calming waters. 

She walked along the river’s shore. The soft breeze carried the fragrant scent of the sweet peas growing in the warm sunlight on the alternate side of the river. The scent brought a smile to her face as thoughts of childhood with Kade drifted back. 

Mal’s splashing pulled her from her thoughts as she rounded a bend in the river. He dove under the water swimming against the current as she took a seat along a fallen tree, watching as his muscled arms cut through the current. She eyed his clothes piled on the shore by her feet. 

Mal turned around, letting the waters bring him back to where he started. His gaze caught Daenarya’s smirking face as he drifted closer. “See something you like?” 

“I do, actually,” she admitted, licking her lips. 

His hands ran through his hair as he tossed his head back, the water shaking free. He moved closer to the shore, where the water shallowed, allowing her to see more of him. The water trickled over his chest. “Care to join me?” He held his hand toward her. 

Daenarya bit her lip as she admired the gentle path the water took as it traveled down his well-formed abdomen before falling back to the river. Just a little further. She shook the thoughts away. That was not part of her plan… at least not today. “Oh, you thought that _you_ were the something I saw that I liked? Sorry to disappoint you, Mal Volari. I actually meant those flowers. Get some for me?”

Mal followed her eyes across the river. “And if I do?”

“I’m sure we can come to some sort of agreement.” Daenarya leaned forward slightly, her fingers playing in her hair. 

“For you, Kit.” He dove back into the water and began swimming across the river. 

Daenarya watched until he was about halfway across then quickly made her retreat. 

Mal turned back as he neared the shore, wanting to see if she was going to watch him retrieve the flowers, hoping she might enjoy what she saw even more, but she was nowhere to be found. 

He pondered still bringing her the flowers, but knew something was not quite right. He quickly swam back to their side of the river. 

It was the sound of Imtura roaring laughter that caused the others to look up. Nia gasped turning into Tyril who shielded her view. Despite the blushing on his cheeks, he chuckled to himself, as he enjoyed seeing the little man put in his place. 

Daenarya continued reading the lore tablet in her lap without looking up, trying to hide her growing smile. 

“Kit,” Mal greeted, stopping in front of her. “I believe you have some things that belong to me?”

“Hmm?” Daenarya put the tablet to the side. Her eyes swept over his bare skin as they traveled to meet his gaze. She bit her lip as the smirk on her face grew wider. “What ever do you mean?”

Daenarya’s breathing caught in her chest as he moved closer, his body mere inches from her face. He brushed her hair behind her ear as he leaned into her. 

“You won’t get away with this,” he whispered in her ear. The water dripping from his body onto her clothes and skin, the smell of the river in his hair. 

“I think I already have,” Daenarya turned into his ear. Her lips brushed his neck.

“It does appear that way,” Mal conceded, reaching behind her to get his clothes. “…for now, Daenarya.”

The Rogue didn’t bother retreating to dress, choosing to remain in front of her. 

“Are you two quite finished?” Tyril questioned, tiring of this game. 

“We’re good!” Daenarya pushed passed Mal to join the rest of the group. “I think we’re ready to move out. Let’s go!”

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

**For Warmth**

The embers of the fire still glowed bright enough to illuminate their camp with the help of the moonlight drifting down between the tree branches. The group’s laughter and merriment had faded away to soft sounds of slumber as they rested after another long day of travel.

Daenarya focused on the gentle sounds of Threep purring contentedly beside her hoping it would lull her to sleep. Her mind continued to wander back to that moment this morning with Mal. She had seen him before, but not like that, not all at once. 

Her eyes closed tightly remembering the scars scattered across his body. She had imagined the life of an adventure was not without danger, but seeing it, seeing every mark all at once, seeing him standing there exposed in a way she hadn’t intended, was more than she was ready for. Some of the marks seemed years old, possibly decades. Mal had never been one to talk about his past. She knew he grew up on the streets, but it wasn’t until this morning that she wondered how old he was when he acquired his first scar. 

Her gaze drifted to the Rogue who laid on his back, his hands beneath his head. Like her, he seemed to have difficulty sleeping, his eyes cast toward the sky. Daenarya turned her focus to the stars wondering what he was thinking about as he stared into the infinite galaxies swirling above them. Did the stars bring him peace? Did the moonlight bring him safety? The more she questioned, the more she wondered if he had ever known peace. Was his jovial overconfident behavior a facade? She hadn’t had an easy life, but she always had Kade’s joy and love of life to carry her through. Mal had a sister, but he would never have risked her.

Daenarya turned back to her side, her heart racing, and stomach uneasy as she watched Mal. Her body filled with anger at the thought of how much he had to endure on his own. And yet, somehow, he still found joy despite it all, even if that happiness came from telling grandiose tales of adventure. 

She grabbed her blanket and moved, settling down beside him. She wanted to apologize for this morning. She wanted to tell him it was okay that he wasn’t alone anymore, that she would be there for him. But, the fear of letting him in was too great. She curled into his chest, her voice no more than a whisper, “for warmth?”

He watched her face, looking for any sign that this was part of another trick. That he should be ready with a retort. Her fingers began tracing soft circles over his side above one of his larger scars. His eyes closed trying to focus on her gentle touch and not the memory fighting in his mind for attention. His arms wrapped securely around her, resting his head on hers. “For warmth.” He finally agreed. 

Daenarya continued tracing each of the scars from what she remembered, feeling Mal flinch more under certain ones. Each time she would snuggle closer to him, knowing the pain he felt was only in the memories. One day, when he was ready, she’d listen to each story, hoping it would take some of the pain away. 

She let the sound of his breathing and the rise and fall of his chest comfort her until they both fell asleep wrapped in each other’s arms.

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

**Not Enough**

The sky was still dark when she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. The deep blue of the night had just begun to fade as the stars dimmed in the eastern sky. The others were still asleep, but they would not be for much longer. 

She leaned back into the comfort of his embrace, his arm still draped over her waist. Her hand drifted over his, his fingers entwined with hers immediately, as if they belonged. He nuzzled his face into her hair breathing her in, memorizing her, knowing this moment wouldn’t last. The corner of her mouth turned up, as his lips brushed ever so lightly on her shoulder. 

If that moment could pause, if they could stay right there…

Daenarya turned into Mal, resting her forehead on his. His hand tangled in her hair, begging her even closer. His lips hovered over hers. Her mouth parted, letting the warmth of his breath intoxicate her. 

Ten seconds… that’s all she could allow herself. She closed her eyes and counted each one in her head. Her skin prickled in anticipation. Six seconds left. His beard tickled her cheek as she fought to stay apart. Only two more. Her lips barely grazed his, as she pulled away. If only they could have ten seconds more.

Taking her blanket, she returned to her place by the fire, which had since turned to ash while they slept. 

They lied on their side, facing each other, their gaze never wavering until the first sound of the others stirring as the sky lightened above them. She wasn’t sure how long it was, but it was not enough. It might never be enough.


End file.
